Preparando un delicioso pastel
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: El cumpleaños de Roberta, será pronto, Pepper quiere saber que le regalará Tony a Roberta, pero terminan teniendo un regalito de parte el xD Pepperony al final... y un pobre Rhodey limpiando el desastre, si quieres saber ¿Qué? Averiguarlo... xD


_**N/A: Bien un regalo extra por agradecimento a Maituu14. Por ayudarme con el resumen. Si lo sé soy muy agradecida xD Incluso exagero un poco, pero es una forma de agradercer.**_

_**Así que si hay muchos asteriscos, fue mi culpa xD Bueno, así que no se preocupen por eso, lo importante es que es una historia Pepperony, por no completar la historia de Maituu14, este es un extra, por compensación. Y la historia va en personaje: dialogo, ya no vuelvo a escribir así se me es difícil ' -.-**_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad, Iron Man: Armored Adventures no me pertenece…ni sus personajes.**_

* * *

Encontramos, a Rhodey y Tony, en la sala de armas. Charlando de temas acerca del equipo Iron Man. Estuvieron así por varias horas hasta que Rhodey decidió ir a la casa ya que se hacía tarde para algo muy importante, tenía que organizar todo para la mañana siguiente, ya que era el cumpleaños de su mamá. Se despidió y salió del lugar. Minutos después, llega Pepper.

Pepper: Hey, Tony :)

Tony: Hey, Pepper... Pensé que hoy no ibas a venir

Pepper: No iba a venir... pero terminé de comprar todas las cosas que me dijo Rhodey que comprará para la fiesta de Roberta.

Tony: Ya veo *Dijo terminando de arreglar la armadura Mark2 y se quitó los lentes especiales para soldar* Rhodey, es exigente con organizar los eventos y todas esas cosas...

Pepper: *se rio entre dientes* Sí es cierto, Hey, ¿Qué le regalarás a la señora Rhodas?

Tony: Es sorpresa, y sí te lo digo a ti, tú le dirás a Roberta y ya no será sorpresa. –Dijo sarcásticamente.

Pepper: Oh, Tony vamos, decime, no se lo diré,

¿Acaso le he dicho que le haremos una fiesta sorpresa? * Interrogó con un brillo en sus ojos.

Tony: No. –Riéndose de las súplicas de Pepper.

Pepper: Oh, Por fa, Por fa, Por fa, por fa, ¿Por faaaaaaaaavor? ¿Sí? *Agarrando a Tony de los hombres y sacudiéndolo hasta la muerte* Anda, No seas malo, No se lo diré, Te lo prometo. –Sacudiéndolo aún más.

Tony: –Todo verde, parecía que le inyectaron clorofila y casi imitaba una planta, casi. – Pep... Deja de sacudirme...

Pepper: No, hasta que me digas que le regalarás, Por favor, Tony, Te lo suplico. Sacudiéndolo bruscamente con impaciencia.

Tony: *Apunto de desmayarse* Creo que... voy a vomitar.

Pepper: *Gritó en un chillido agudo* Ahhhhh!

Tony: *Cubriéndola de soda de gaseosa que minutos antes había tomado*

Pepper: T_T Tony, ¿Qué hiciste?

Tony: Perdóname no era mi intención.

Pepper: Qué asco, Que asco, Era mi camisa favorita.

Tony: De verdad lo siento, pero tú me mareaste... meciéndome hasta la muerte *Dijo levantando la voz*

Pepper: Es por tu culpa, si me vieras dicho que le darás a Roberta desde un principio, no te hubiera meneando hasta la muerte. ¿Entonces me lo dirás?

Tony: * (-. - ) * Está bien, te diré, no se lo digas, ¿ok? Le pienso regalar un hermoso collar de perlas qué cree yo mismo. *Tony mintió, de todos modos él quiere que le deje en paz*

Pepper: * O. O? * ¿Un collar de perlas?

Tony: ¿Estás feliz ahora?

Pepper: Si, si estoy feliz. *Dicho una sonrisa* ¿Tony? *Agachando la cabeza*

Tony: Si, ¿Pepper?

Pepper: Yooo...o *Dijo buscando que decirle, no encontró que decirle o la valentía para decirle* Nada. *Agachando su cabeza haciéndose como que iba sacar su celular*

Tony: *Enarcó una ceja* Ok, Esta ¿bien?

Pepper: *Fingió leer un msj* Tony, me tengo que ir, mi papá me envió un mensaje, que debo estar antes de las 7:00 Pm.

Tony: ¿Es urgente? *Pepper asintió* Bueno, si... si quieres yo te acompaño a tu casa. ¿Si es que no te molesta?

Pepper: ¿Qué?, Oh, no me molesta.

Tony: Ok *Dijo saliendo de la armería detrás de Pepper. Caminaron despacio por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, Pepper iba con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo hacia el cielo casi oscuro.

Pepper: Es muy temprano todavía, Tony, ¿Te gustaría pasar por Central Park en el recorrido hacia mí casa?

Tony: Me parece bien *Dándole una sonrisa cálida, Pepper se derritió por dentro, ella le sonrió con sinceridad*

~Pepper disminuyó el paso, iba tan tranquila consigo misma, tenía paz, escuchó el cantar de las aves, cerró sus ojos, para escucharlos bien, era una perfecta sinfonía de sonidos de la naturaleza, sonrió viendo cada ave con su respectivo sonido. Tony miraba a la pelirroja tan relajada y tan feliz, le gustaba verla sonreír, su sonrisa iluminaba en la oscuridad, era la luz de Tony para encontrar la salida de sus preocupaciones, Pepper es la luna, para el... hace falta su luz cuando es oscuro.

Tony: Pepper. *Dijo agarrando a la joven con pecas de la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia un lago.*Pepper: ¿A dónde me llevas? *Dijo en risitas*

Tony: Quiero que veas esto. *Dijo acercándose al lago.*

Pepper: ¿Qué quieres que mire en este lago? *Preguntó con ironía*

Tony: Espera... Mira hacia el reflejo del agua. *Pepper miró y se maravilló*

Pepper: Oh, Tony, se miran las estrellas en el reflejo, eso es increíble. *Dijo casi ahogándose en su propia felicidad*

Tony: ¿No es lo más increíble y súper que hayas visto?

Pepper: No... *Tony la miró sorprendido* Por qué lo más súper que he visto fuiste tú "Héroe blindado". *Dijo con una sonrisa*

Tony: Gracias, Pep. :) *Después de un rato de ver las estrellas en el reflejo del agua del lago, estaba anocheciendo, y se dispusieron a seguir por el camino hacia la caída de la pelirroja. Cuando finalmente llegaron, se despidieron y se pusieron de acuerdo con ayudar a Rhodey mañana con la fiesta sorpresa para Roberta.

Al día siguiente...

Rhodey: Veamos... Los globos, listo. Llamar a Papá, listo. Los gorros, listo. La mesa con comida, lista. *Dijo caminado y viendo los objetos de la lista.* Hey, Chicos, ¿ya terminaron con la decoración?

Tony: Listo, casi terminamos *Dijo levantando a Pepper para poner el adorno con la foto de Roberta.*

Pepper: Y... listo, Tony, ahora puedes bajarme... Rhodey ¿Sucede algo? *Dijo viendo a Rhodey con el ceño fruncido*

Rhodey: No sé, siento que falta algo... Pero ¿Qué es? *Dijo revisando su lista de nuevo otra vez. Los tres se punieron a pensar, se quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos.

¡NOS FALTA EL PASTEL! *Gritaron preocupados*

Rhodey: No, puede estar pasándome esto a mí! Como pude olvidar el pastel. *Dijo caminado de un lado a otro* ¿Qué haré? Mamá regresará en una hora... *Dijo histérico*

*Tony y Pepper se miraron y luego a Rhodey*

Pepper: ¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar uno?

Rhodey: No llegamos a tiempo, además se debe de encargar con anticipación, dos días por lo menos. *Pepper estaba intrigada ¿cómo se le pudo olvidar el pastel? Es lo primero que se debe tener para toda fiesta.

Tony: ¿Qué tal sí lo hacemos nosotros?

Rhodey: Já!, ¿Hacerlo nosotros? ¿Cómo? Si tú eres inventor no cocinero. *Dijo burlonamente*

Pepper: Tony, tiene razón.

Tony: ¿La tengo? *Dijo sorprendido*

Pepper: Si, Podemos hacerlo... bueno yo les enseñare hacer uno. Ambos chicos se vieron entre sí con confusión, luego vieron a Pepper con cara WTF? Y así fue Pepper después de arrastrar a los dos a la cocina, sacó todos los ingredientes para hacer el pastel y le entregó a los chicos dos delantales a Rhodey le tocó uno verde claro, a Tony le dió un celeste con un bordado es forma de oso de felpa y Pepper agarró el rosa lleno de estampado de corazones. Al principio todo iba bien, Pepper y Rhodey iba preparando todo al pie de la letra, más bien ellos lo estaban haciendo el pastel, un aburrido Tony, decidió "divertirse un poco, tiró un poco de harina a Pepper.

Tony: Jaja pareces una Geisha *espetó riéndose*

Pepper: Jaja muy gracioso, Tony. *dijo sarcásticamente agarrando un poco de la harina con intención de tirarle a Tony, pero el esquivó el "ataque" y cayó en la cabeza de Rhodey. Un muy molesto Rhodey levantó una gran cantidad de harina y se la tiró a los dos.

Rhodey: Eso, fue por tirarme harina a mí.

Tony: Pero fue Pepper que te tiró harina no yo.

Pepper: *agarrando más harina hoy si acertando a su objetivo.* Pero tu empezaste primero.

Tony: Pepper... *Dijo cubierto de harina frunciendo el ceño*

Pepper: Jaja, mírate pareces a fantasma *Apuntándolo y riéndose entre dientes*

Rhodey: Parecen niños pequeños. –Dijo levantando las manos en el aire en exclamación* Mejor continuemos haciendo el pastel. – Y así fue, dejaron de jugar y se pusieron manos a la obra, al terminar de hacerlo lo pusieron en el horno y esperaron un buen rato. Cuando ya estaba listo para decorarlo, Pepper se fue corriendo hacia el freezer y sacando la crema pastelera. El decorador, y un tazón de fresas. Los tres chicos fueron adornando el postre quedando muy apetitoso a simple vista.

Rhodey: Ya está, Gracias Pepper por ayudarme no sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí.

Pepper: De nada, Rhodey, todo es por tu mamá.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que los invitados iban llegado todo estaba listo justo a tiempo incluso había llegado el papá de Rhodey.

Tony: Ahí viene tu mamá, Rhodey. –Dijo corriendo por la emoción. –

Pepper: Oh, esto es genial, ¿le gustará? ¿Se sorprenderán? ¿Si de tanta emoción le dé un paro cardiaco?

Tony: Shhhhh... –Dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Pepper-. –Pep, deja de hablar tanto. No debimos dejarte comerte esa bolsa de dulces

Rhodey: Todos gritan sorpresa. ¿Ok? –Dijo emocionado, al escuchar que habrían la puerta con las llaves, y moviendo la perilla hacia un lado, poco a poco una silueta femenina iba entrando al lugar totalmente oscuro.

¡SORPRESA! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Hizo que la mujer de mediana edad sobresaltará ante el grito de un grupo de Gente. Sosteniendo su portafolio contra su pecho. – Señor Jesucristo. –Lo único que dijo fue esas dos palabras.

Rhodey: Feliz cumpleaños mamá –Dijo corriendo como un niño pequeño hacia los brazos de su madre.

Roberta: Oh, Rhodey, ¿Hiciste todo esto para mí? –Interrogo con felicidad y lágrimas de emoción.

Rhodey: De hecho, Tony y Pepper me ayudaron.

Roberta: Les agradezco mucho, ¿Qué esperan? Que empieza la fiesta.

Rhodey: Mamá –Sorprendido–

Roberta: Ay, hijo, no seas así. Hay que disfrutar entre todos.

Y así fue, se divirtieron, bailaron, comieron, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de abrir los regalos. Roberta empezó abriendo primero de los invitados, después llegó la hora de abrir de su esposo e hijo. El de su esposo era un hermoso vestido color dorado con encajes en la cintura largo y elegante, y una reservación en un restaurante de cinco estrellas además de eso boletos para el crucero Royal Caribean International. Roberta muy emocionada con su regalo se tiró encima de su marido en un gran abrazo y dándole una gran beso que casi lo deja sin respirar.

David Rhodas: Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado mi bombón de chocolate.

Roberta: –Sonriéndole y entrelazando sus manos de su hombre. – Te amo, mi príncipe de canela. –Tony y Pepper estaban riéndose de la cara de Rhodey.

Rhodey: Mamá, Papá me avergüenzan. –Dijo en su susurró, los padres de James se rieron y se devolvieron miradas entre sí como diciendo "Después hablamos" y se separaron. Siguieron con la fiesta hasta finalmente era la hora de finalizarla. Los invitados se iban, la casa era un desastre incluyendo el desastre de la cocina que los tres habían echo haciendo el dichoso pastel.

David Rhodas: Hijo no te importa a si tú y tus amigos limpian la casa por nosotros?

Rhodey: Claro que no papá diviértanse en su cena. –Dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa en su rostro, Tony y Pepper fulminaron a Rhodey con la mirada.

Tony: ¿Hey, Pepper vamos a comer? –Extendiendole un brazo.

Pepper: Me parece bien. –Dijo enlazando su brazo en un gancho con el de Tony.

Rhodey: Chicos no me dejen solo, ¿Chicos? CHICOS. -Dijo viendo a los dos saliendo de la residencia Rhodas, sacó su teléfono celular mirando 10 msj de Pepper con lo mismo escrito. Tony y Yo hicimos todo hoy, así que lo justo es que tú limpies el desorden. Buena suerte.

PD: Y si te preguntas ¿si estamos en una cita? la respuesta es sí: D

Por eso es que Tony llegó bien raro ayer y no se despegó de Pepper ni un segundo. Al menos están juntos ahora por esto. Pensó Rhodey barriendo la sala.

* * *

_**Huy, Me esforcé mucho esta vez. Escribí demasiado. :D Pero lo mejor de todo fue divertido escribir esto. Así comenten, si les gustó o exageré mucho xD**_


End file.
